An increasing number of user devices are both audio and video-enabled. These devices allow a user to participate in a phone call, online meeting or conference session, while providing video as well as audio output to other users. Such meetings are often referred to as “video calls.” Video calls have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs of in-person meetings. In addition, video calls can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically.
Mobile phone and other portable devices are increasingly being utilized in video calls. A problem arises with video calls made on portable devices with limited battery capacity. Video calls can dramatically increase data usage and processing requirements as compared to traditional phone calls, thus consuming more of the power supplied by the battery of a portable device. Additionally, network data usage fees may increase substantially due to video calls. Further still, a user may simply wish not to be seen on a video call.